Flames love story
by Ignitusgirl
Summary: The title says it all. Enjoy!
1. A lonely mother

Flame's love story 1.

A lonely mother.

It all begins in the dragon realms, in a house in the beauthyful forest. But there was a lot of loud noices inside the house. A pretty young pink dragoness was aguing with her older red husband.

"It all your fault, stupid bitch! I told you that I was not interested into be a father, but nooo, just ignore me and get PREGNANT!!!"

"How dare you talk to me like that, Red? Aren't you proud? You are going to be a father, and there is nothing you can…"

"SHUT UP!!!" With that, Red hit her young wife, and she fell to the ground. She began to sobbing her eyes out.

"I'm leaving! Goodbye!" He snapped and got out of the house. He took to the air and was fast gone.

The pregnant dragoness was still laying on the floor, crying, when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in!" She said. A lighter pinker dragoness then herself stepped inside the house. She looked conserned at the weeped dragoness.

"What happened, Katrina?" She asked.

"It Red! He got mad, and leaved because I am pregnant! What am I'm going to do, Cho Lei? My baby needs a father!" Katrina cried. Cho Lei only shook her head.

"Not necsecary, but if you ask me, it better that only you take care of it!" Katrina looked shocked at the female elder.

"How can you say that?" She asked confused.

"Because Red would have been an awfull father! Trust me, it better this way!" Katrina wipped of the tears and nodded.

"I guess you are right." She said smiling. Cho Lei returned it. She turned and began to walk out. But before she did, she turned and said one more thing.

"Oh yes! We are going to have a serious talk with Major Gildas! Red shall pay for threaten a woman like that!" Cho Lei said angrily.

"How did you know what happened?" Katrina asked confused. Cho Lei just pointed at a mirror in response. Katrina got up and looked into the mirror. She gasp, when she saw claw marks where Red had hit her.

"Don't worry, dear! Just put some water on it, and nobody will see it!" Cho Lei said, and exited the house.

**This was the first chapter of my story. Hope you like it! Will be more sooner!**


	2. Banished

Flames love story 2.

Banished.

Cho Lei flew up to the temple where all the other elders where waiting. It was Tomas who welcome her.

"There you are. Cho Lei! Where have you been?" He asked.

"Guys… We have to talk!"

Then she started to explain How Red had threatened Katrina, and it all. The other elders shared all shocked bliks.

"We have to tell Gildas about this!" Magnus burst out.

"Why? Don't you think Gildas care about such a thing?" Astor asked. Tomas turned his head and looked at the green dragon.

"Astor, you are new here, so let me tell you it all. Red is Major Gildas little brother. That's the only reason why Red is an elder!" Tomas explained. Astor gave him a confused look.

"That's no good reason! Elders have to be friendly, not mean!" Tomas nodded.

"I agree. We must talk to him about this! Red is doing nothing but caursing trouble!"

"And one more thing! I said to Katrina that the best thing for her child would be if only she took care of it, do you think it was a good idea to tell her that?" Cho Lei asked nervous.

"Indeed, it was! Red would never be a good father!" Titan burst out.

"Good!" Cho Lei sighed in relief.

"Come, lets go!" Tomas said, and they all took to the air and headed for Major Gildas big house. Gildas was a very rich dragon. He lived in a big house together with his son "Spyro."

Meanwhile in the little forest.

Katrina was feeling okay again. Maybe Cho Lei was right. Maybe it would be the best for her child if he didn't grow up with his real father.

In Major Gildas house.

Gildas 4 year old son Spyro, was sittin in room and playing, when the door bell ring.

"I OPEN IT!" He shouted and ran out to open it. The five dragon elders was standing right infront of the little dragon.

"Hi, little friend! Is your dad home?" Tomas asked, with a friendly smile. The little Spyro nodded.

"DAD! YOU HAVE GUESTS!" He shouted and ran of. Gildas stepped out from the living room and gave them a warm smile.

"Go back to your room and play, okay, Spyro?"

"Okay, dad!" The little dragon ran back to his room. Gildas returned to the elders.

"Hello! What brings you on a day like this?"

"We have to talk to you about your brother! It kinda serious!" Tomas said, in a very serious tone. Gildas smiled faded and he looked a little nervous.

"Lets go into my living room." He said. They all walked into the living room and sat down.

"What is it about Red?" Gildas asked.

"Cho Lei, will you?" Tomas asked. Cho Lei nodded and started to explain.

"I was going to visit Katrina, Red's wife, since she and me are best friends. But when I came inside, the poor woman was laying on the floor crying her eyes out. Red had smacked her, because she was pregnant and he didn't wanna to be a father." With that, Cho Lei finished.

"Uuuuh… I should have known this would happen. That man is nothing but trouble! He doesn't deserve a such sweet woman as Katrina. Do any of you know where he is?" Gildas asked. They all shook their heads.

"Okay. But if you see him, tell him that I want to talk to him!" Gildas said.

"We will." Tomas said, and they all left the big house.

Little Spyro walked into his dad.

"Did you hear that, Spyro? You are going to have a little coursin! And I am going to be an uncle!" Spyro smiled happily.

"Is it a boy or as girl?" He then asked.

"Don't know when, yet!"

"I hope it a boy! Girls are stupid!"

"Now, now, Spyro! Girls are not stupid!"

"Yes, they are! Who needs girls? Bah!"

"SPYRO! NOT THAT TONE!!!" Gildas shouted. The little Spyro was so shocked, that he began to cry. Gildas took him up and hugged him.

"Calm down, my little boy! It wasn't mean that way. But you will understand when you gets older, that we boys can't live without girls! If it wasn't for girls, we wouldn't never have been born!" Spyro began to cry a little more, but this time, it was something else.

"What is it, Spyro?"

"I miss mommy! Ihid, ihid, ihid!"

"I do too, son! I do too!" A little tear slide down Gildas check. Then, he kissed Spyro on his little snout and put the little dragon into bed. Spyros mom died two years ago when Spyro was only two years old. She died in a car accident.

Back in the temple.

The five elders all noticed Red walking around, looking for them. Then, he saw them.

"There you are!" He said. They all landed infront of him.

"Where have you all been?"

"Major Gildas wanted to talk to us! He said he would like to talk to you too!" Tomas lied. Red nodded, then flew of.

"Why did you lie?" Cho Lei asked him.

"If I told him the truth, we would all had been in trouble!" Tomas said. They all walked into the temple.

Back at Gildas house.

It was knocking on the door. This time, it was Gildas who open it, since his son where sleepin. It was his little brother Red.

"Hallo there, brother! How are you doing?"

"Not good. Katrina had just got pregnant, and I am not ready to be a father!" Red complaint.

"And you never will be!" Gildas said, now in a coldly way. Red looked surpriced at his big brother.

"What did you just say?"

"I say that you never will be! And just because your wife are pregnant, doesn't it mean you should hit her!" Gildas snarled.

"Did she tell you this!?" Red yelled. Gildas shook his head.

"No, the elders did!" Red couldn't take this anymore. He took to the air and leaped for the forest. Gildas hurried over to the temple, so he could get help from the elders. He slammed the door open.

"QUIKLY, EVERYBODY! RED IS GOING TO ATTACK KATRINA!!!" Gildas shouted. All the elders hurried out and was on their way to the forest.

Back in the house.

Katrina was sleepin on the couch, when her door was slammed in. She awoke to see her husband, giving her a dearth glare.

"You little slut! You should never had told this to the elders!"

"I… I did not tell them anything! Cho Lei just…"

"SHUT UP!" Red yelled and kicked her in the stomarch. Katrina yelled in pain. He walked over to her and was about to hit her again, when the elders smashed the door in. Cho Lei hurried over to Katrina and helped her. Tomas blue head, was turning red in anger. He then turned to his follow elders.

"LETS GET HIM!" Tomas, Magnus, Titan and Astor all grabbed Red and took him with them. Cho Lei helped Katrina up and into bed.

"Are you okay?" Cho Lei asked warmly. Katrina nodded, but she wasn't okay. Her stomach hurtet. Cho Lei bowed down to listen if the baby was okay. It was. She could hear it breathing.

"Your baby is all right!" She said smiling. Katrina smiled back, as tears where coming down her face.

Back in the temple.

Tomas had told Gildas what Red had done, and Gildas had have enough. He walked over to his little brother.

"I don't care if you are my little brother! You are banished from this kingdom forever!" Gildas snarled. Red got so shocked, that tears start to came down on his face. He was mad. He was about to attack Gildas, but some dragon guards got him,a dn threw him out of the port to the kingdom.

**Long chapter, huh? Next chapter will come later!**


	3. Love between dragons

Flames love story 3.

Love between dragons.

It had been night, but Katrina couldn't sleep after that day. She could feel the egg in her stomach getting bigger and bigger by any second. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She was a little scared if it could be Red, but he was banished, so she got up and opened the door. It was Tomas, who gave her a friendly smile.

"Hi! You okay?" Katrina nodded.

"I am now, thanks to you and the other elders." She said, smiling back at him.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Sure!" She moved away so he could enter, and then closed the door behind them. Tomas said down on the couch.

"Would you like some tea?" Katrina asked.

"No, thank you." He replied. She then sat down next to him. There was a long silence between them. But then, Katrina suddenly noticed that Tomas was looking at her all the time.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked conserned. Tomas didn't answer her question, he just looked down to the floor.

"Katrina… There is something I wanna to tell you. I would have tell you this in a long time, but I couldn't because of your ex-husband." Katrina looked confused at him.

"Tomas… What is it you are trying to say?"

"Katrina, I… I… Can't say it!" He sighed and put his face down his hands.

"Yes, you can! Come on!" Katrina said. Tomas nodded.

"I have special feelings for you! Since the first day I saw you, I fall in love, and I sooner found out that there where not only beauthy on the outside, but also on the inside! But my heart broke into 1.000 pieces when I found out you where Red's wife!" Tears began to come down on his face and Katrina wipped them away. She liftet his head and smiled. Then, she said:

"You will be the perfect father for my baby!" Tomas smiled. They both learned into each other, and started to kiss. The kiss felt like forever, and Tomas enjoyed every moment of it. Then, Katrina broke it. She started to yawn.

"I am going to sleep now! Wanna join me?" There was a sly smile on her face. Tomas returned it.

"With pleasure, babe!"

Later that night.

Tomas was fast asleep that night, when he heard Katrina breath heavily.

"What the matter?" He asked conserned.

"It… is… now!" She managed to say.

"Oh my god!" Tomas hurried up to call the hospital. A little later, Katrina was carried away.

Tomas hurried over to the hospital. When he came there, Katrina had born. Tomas came in to a very happy Katrina. She was carrying a little red dragon.

"What gender is it?" Tomas asked a nurse.

"It is a male! And it looks just like it father!" The nurse said, smiling. Tomas and Katrina both looked surpriced at each other, and then smiled. Tomas walked over to Katrina, and kissed her on the forhead.

"What are cute little boy! What are we going to call him?"

"Flame! That name fits perfectly!" She said smiling, with tears coming down her face.

**This is so cute! Hope you like it!**


End file.
